No Sugar, Just Spice
by Johanna-002
Summary: Inspired by the 'Hot Cheeto and Taki' scene in S5. Red has developed a pallet for the more… spicier things in life, giving Vauseman the most wonderful sense of satisfaction in un-knowingly breaking the news to Nicky.


**Title:** No Sugar, Just Spice

 **Summary:** Inspired by the 'Hot Cheeto and Taki' scene in S5. Red has developed a pallet for the more… spicier things in life, giving Vauseman the most satisfaction in breaking the news to Nicky.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OITNB or any of its characters. They belong to Jenji Kohen, I do, however, own my writing so please don't steal- Johanna002©

 _ **Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**_

 _A/N: How did you all feel about the 'Hot Cheeto and Taki' scene? I think we all were a little shocked LOL. I felt it was only proper to use such a scene to my advantage. Enjoy! (;_

"How are Litchfield's most complicated lesbians?" Nicky asked teasingly as she sat down on the end of Alex's bunk, not at all phased by the intense make-out session she had just stumbled upon. "Damn Vause, does the girl still have her tonsils?" She grinned apologetically, the mirth in her eyes obvious as Piper glared at her from beneath Alex's long form.

Rolling off and onto her side, head resting on Piper's shoulder, Alex kicked her leg out to knock against Nicky's. "What do you want, shouldn't you be off breaking up Lorna's marriage?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Nicky grinned. "I have to regroup, ya know, come up with a new plan. It seems the girl has become resistant to my charms."

"Like antibiotics," Piper said casually. "If you take too many of them your body will build up an immunity, and the next time you get sick they aren't going to be as effective, or you'll have to be prescribed a higher dosage."

Nicky sighed, her eyes drifting to Alex's. "Do you ever wish she'd just shut the fuck up?" she asked calmly.

"All the time!" Alex exclaimed.

Piper crossed her arms, her legs crossing at the ankles as she glared angrily at the ceiling. She hated these two more than words could describe. "I give really sound advice," she pouted. "I've helped you both get out of some pretty deep shit."

"No," Nicky argued, "Because if I remember correctly, you are the very reason Red is avoiding me right now."

"What did I do?" Piper asked in bewilderment.

Nicky shrugged, "I don't know," she admitted. She sunk down further on the bunk, taking careful consideration to put her feet as close to Piper's face as she could. She flexed her big toe through her sock, grazing the WASP's cheek gently before she felt her talon like fingers grip and dig into her foot painfully.

"Nicky, you're so gross!"

"Thought you'd be into that sort of thing," Nicky chuckled. She pulled her legs back, dropping her feet back to the floor. "You seem like the type…"

"What type is that?" Alex asked. She raised her eyebrow suggestively, laying across her bubbly blonde protectively. "Do you have a foot fetish, Nicky?" she asked simply. "I seem to learn more about you every day. What else are you into, huh?" she nudged Piper playfully, "Take notes."

"Why, want to make sure you incorporate all of my favorite things? Are you going to invite me for a threesome? It's about damn time, I was starting to get a little offended, Vause. I know Piper is here and all, but let's not forget about all of the great times you and I had together."

Piper sighed, "Can we not talk about you screwing my girlfriend?"

"Well, actually," Alex began apologetically, "I topped her." She shared a knowing look with Nicky, the troublesome, ex-junkie grinning at her seductively. What great times the two of them had shared.

True friendship.

"Do you think that makes it any better?" Piper asked, pulling herself into a half sitting position.

"Doesn't make it any worse," Nicky said evenly. "An orgasm is an orgasm."

"Speaking of orgasms," Alex started off casually, "where is your mother again?" She had to change the subject before the ticking time bomb next to her exploded. Any other time, she would have brought up Piper's bed hopping kangaroo, however, if she still intended on getting off when Nick left, she'd have to play nice. She felt Piper relax instantly, a small, amused breath passing her lips. She turned her head and chuckled, Piper's expression of complete innocence, melting her heart.

Nicky frowned, her head rolling to her left shoulder so that she could glare more easily at Alex. "Why do you equate Red and orgasms together? What's wrong with you?" It was no secret that Nicky had a few wild perversions, some probably more questionable than others, but the raven-haired beauty before her was taking it one step too far by involving her mother. "I don't really think Red's your type, Alex." She nodded over toward Piper worriedly, "And she'd fucking demolish you."

Piper rolled her eyes and sucked at her teeth unattractively. She heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed a tired hand over face. "What about Gloria?" she asked casually.

Alex laughed loudly and buried her face into Piper's shoulder. She could feel the blonde's rocking with amusement and she lifted her head from her shoulder to peek a glance at Nicky, whose face was contorted into a look of pure confusion. Her brows were furrowed, her lips were thinned into a small line and her arms were crossed over her chest.

The recovering addict looked between the pair of them. She shook her head in confusion, loose, curly strands framing her face. "What the hell are you talking about?" Nicky asked irritably.

Shrugging innocently, Piper's hands found the hem of her shirt and she distractedly pulled the fabric through the tips of her fingers, focused on it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Nothing," she said softly. She bit the inside of her cheek toughly, Alex's teeth gently biting her shoulder in an attempt to keep herself in check. "I just… I mean, you know… they've been hanging out a lot together lately," she stuttered.

"They do work with one another," Nicky said matter-of-factly. She propped herself up on her elbow and studied the two of them closely.

"Work," Alex chuckled.

"Okay," Nicky said slowly. "I think maybe you two fucked away what little brains you had left."

Alex smiled, "Mommy's keeper isn't going to spill the beans."

Piper nodded, "Guess not." Reaching for Alex's hand, she laced their fingers together and pulled her closer, settling their hands on her abdomen. "But come on Nicky," she baited, "I won't tell Red."

"We're great actors," Alex confirmed. "We won't say a word."

"A word about what?" Nicky asked irritably.

"About Red and Gloria!" Piper exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Nicky, really. I know you've gotten good at denial, but… Tell us! How did that happen? Red and Gloria? I'm… I have no words." She squealed in excitement, "I never got that vibe from either of them before, but… Now that I've seen it - I mean, I haven't seen them, but now that I know, I can't un-know. I'm happy for Red, Gloria is good for her. It's all about balance," she shrugged, oblivious to the blank expression on her friend's face. "The heart wants what the heart wants, right?"

Nicky's jaw dropped, her eyes wide with confusion. "You're absolutely nuts," she whispered.

"Nicky, we know," Alex confirmed. "You don't have to keep it a secret. They aren't really good at the whole secrecy things anyway."

"What makes you think… No, Alex. You're insane. Why would you think they're seeing one another?"

"They've just… they've gotten really close, Nicky. They hang out with one another all the time." She turned back to lay flat on her back, eyes cast up toward the ceiling. "Gloria's pretty much ditched those bitches from Spanish Harlem. She hangs out with Frieda and Norma."

"Okay," Nick said irritably. "So, she decided to get herself some friends who had a bit more sense than Flaritza. Gloria used to hang out with the Sister and Sophia too. She's very versatile - flexible - ya know. So, what if she and Ma are friends?"

Alex chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure Red would agree. I'm certain she enjoys just how flexible Gloria can be."

"You've lost your mind," Nicky said seriously. "They're friends!" She gestured between the two of them passionately. "Just like us," she explained, "Just because we're friends, it doesn't mean I want to fuck you." She blushed hotly at the dirty look Alex and Piper gave one another. "That was a bad example," she admitted. "But that doesn't mean they're…."

Sitting up, Alex clicked her tongue suggestively, "I hate to break it to you, my little Heroin Barbie, but it appears that Mommy may have found a new love for the spicier things in life."

…

 _Meanwhile, in the library..._

Pulling a book off the shelf, Red flipped it over in her hands and read the summary on the back. Looking over her shoulder, she flipped to the last chapter and began to read. Shifting on her heels, she felt her body flush in guilty anticipation as she flipped the page. She _always_ read the last chapter of a book before investing her heart and soul into reading it.

" _Why would I want to waste my time, and break my own heart? What if the ending is trash?" she had asked Nicky._

" _That just defeats the whole damn purpose, Red!" Nicky exclaimed. "You're supposed to get lost in the journey, not ruin it. You're going to regret doing that."_

" _Ah," Red argued. "If the writer has anything decent to say, I'll still enjoy the journey, and the ending will be much the same."_

" _Whatever you need to tell yourself," Nicky said with a laugh._

Feeling a nudge to the small of her lower back, and a harsh whispered, "Oh, I'm telling," against her ear Red jumped, slapping the book closed hurriedly. Turning to face her uninvited companion, her eyes widened in surprise as she came face to face with Gloria. She should have known better. Her distress melted away and she smiled softly, eyes relaxing at the sight of her.

"Hey-" Red's greeting died on her tongue as soft, warm lips were suddenly pressed against her own. Taken by surprise, but not at all objecting, Red turned further toward her and book fell to the ground with a thud, as she accepted Gloria without hesitation.

Using Red's giving state of mind to her advantage, Gloria pushed her hips playfully, and a throaty chuckle vibrated in her chest at the thud Red's body made as it connected to the bookcase behind her. She moaned as Red's lips parted beneath her own, and she wasted no time in dipping her tongue inside, a coil tightening deep in her abdomen as she felt Red respond to her passionately.

Sandwiched between the spines of the many books, and Gloria's body, Red moaned loudly, enjoying the sound of her echo. Her hands moved to Gloria's neck, her thumb swiping over the rapidly beating pulse point. The hum of approval she got in return, caused her lips to turn up into a large smile. Red slid her hands up, just enough so that her fingers could playfully tangle and tease the short fringe of Gloria's hair that tapered around the base of her neck.

Shivering at the feel of scarlet nails scratching against her neck, Gloria pressed herself as close to Red as she could possibly get. They moaned simultaneously, and she made no attempt to conceal how much enjoyment she got from being able to hold Red immobile against her. It was a thrill Gloria wasn't often afforded, and she allowed herself the chance for a leisure exploration. Her hands moved from the curve of Red's waist, caressing the sides of her body as her fingers blindly made their way under her top and she moaned softly at the warmth she encountered.

Breaking the kiss, Red grinned at the feel of Gloria's forehead resting against her own. "Not that I'm complaining," she whispered, fingers still massaging through the other woman's hair. "But what has gotten into you?"

"I haven't seen you all day," Gloria confessed. She leaned in to kiss her, lips teasing hers. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi," Red whispered, her eyes closing once more as Gloria's mouth worked to entice her into another long kiss.

Gloria's hands memorized the feel of silken flesh, as she snaked her arms around to clasp her hands together on the small of Red's. "Hi," she finally responded, voice low and gravelly. She pushed into her, mouth nuzzling her temple and then her ear. She kissed the knot in her jaw before trailing a line of kisses down the length of her neck.

Red moved against her, the sound of the library door opening and slamming shut reminding her that they were not in the most discreet location that Litchfield had to offer, as limited as such privacy maybe.

"Let's go somewhere else," she whispered, "More privacy."

Gloria groaned, "No." She kissed her quickly, hands moving back to rest against her hips. "It's fine, huh. We're fine," she promised, peaking a glance over her shoulder.

"This is the opposite of fine," Red hissed, slapping her hand against Gloria's shoulder, as the younger woman pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit at it roughly.

"We have like five minutes, and I'm not going to see you for the rest of the evening. Would you stop being so dramatic, just," she trailed off quietly and lifted her head so that she could gaze into sapphire, blue eyes. Smiling softly, she brought her hand up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Red's ear. Her hand drifted down slowly, and she cupped her palm around the back of Red's neck before pulling her in, her lips hovering above hers teasingly. "Just," she pecked her lips softly, "Just kiss me a little while longer."

How could Red resist her? _That's entirely the problem,_ she thought. She meets the intensity of Gloria's kiss with just as much passion, tightening her hold on her greedily. As Gloria's lips parted and their tongues met and fought for control, Red was overcome with the most _unimaginable_ thought.

"Mm," Red said gently as she broke the kiss. She wiped at her mouth, taking careful care to clean up the lipstick she knew was smudged.

"What now?" Gloria pouted, resisting the urge to melt as she felt Red's thumb swipe along the bottom of her lip, to no doubt erase the evidence of her presence.

Red pushed Gloria away from her and dropped her hands to hold hers, their fingers intertwining naturally. "Maybe this is a bad time to bring this up," she said seriously, her eyes large. "Every time I kiss you, I'm just slightly disappointed."

Gloria stepped back and dropped her hands, the perfect picture of wounded. "Excuse me?" The way Red was responding to her - the way past boyfriends had responded - there was no way it was _her._ She was a _great_ kisser.

"Not like that!" Red pleaded, reaching for her hand. She laughed softly and pulled Gloria close her arms tightening around her.

"No," Gloria pouted, pushing her away, and groaning when Red pecked her lips. "Don't kiss me. I don't want to kiss you anymore."

Red laughed softly, "I love kissing you. I do it's just… you're just not as spicy as I thought you'd be. You don't taste anything like those hot chips."

Gloria rolled her eyes, "What are you talking about?" She moved her head away, hand pushing Red's shoulder back, keeping her at a distance, as the Russian continued to try and kiss her.

"Those Hot Cheetos and Takis," Red explained. "Those were really good."

Gloria raised her eyebrow and resisted the urge to laugh. "Goodbye, Red."

"Don't look at me like that!" Red exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "It's not as if it is the most ridiculous thing I've ever said!"

She knew Gloria would get upset at her teasing, but it wasn't to be taken to heart - at least now that she had explained herself. It was the one thing she loved about their relationship, the reason they worked so well together. They could have this crazy, wild chemistry, and could joke, and work together, and it was not a chore to make happen… it was just natural.


End file.
